Todas as nossas Cores
by misskrum
Summary: Ali estavam elas, todas as cores da história de Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy. Todas as cores das suas vidas, todas as cores da sua traição. DMHG


**Autor**: misskrum  
**Título**: Todas as Nossas Cores  
**Sinopse**: Ali estavam elas, todas as cores da história de Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy. Todas as cores das suas vidas, todas as cores da sua traição.  
**Ship**: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Classificação**: M (linguagem e tal)  
**Spoiler:** 7 com RA

**N/A**: Sabem o Jackson Pollock? É, é a pintura dele.

Spoilers? Pois, vamos supor que Ron e Hermione nunca se beijaram em DH (apesar disso eu gostei dessa cena mimimimimi) e que isto se passou entre o fim da guerra e os 19 anos depois.

* * *

**Todas as Nossas Cores  
**_por misskrum_

Um dia Hermione falou-lhe de pintura muggle... Ou o que ela pensava ser pintura muggle. Foram inúmeros os grandes génios que tentavam passar por muggles naquele tempo, e ela sorria quando Draco lhe dizia já a habitual frase "_mas tu achas que foi um muggle?", _até que chegaram a Jackson Pollock e Draco não disse nada. Hermione folheava o grande livro que tinha nas mãos e disse-lhe que cada cor que ele jogava para a tela era um sentimento guardado dentro dele.  
Nesse tempo tudo estava bem, não era?  
_Os pássaros cantavam e as flores cheiravam melhor só porque ela estava à sua beira. E o que mais doía naquela merda é que a culpa tinha sido toda dele.  
__Então, a primeira acção de Draco quando encarou a tela branca foi pintar o fundo de preto._

Astoria era bonita. E de o simples olá até aos encontros na sua sala, foi apenas um passinho. Não é que ele gostasse dela, ele amava Hermione. Mas ficar com Hermione era pesado demais, era doentio demais. Toda a moral dela, os olhares do Potter, as quase tentativas de assassinato do Weasley, todas essas coisas eram demais para ele... Então Astoria veio, e naquelas tardes não haviam quadros, nem estudos, nem debates, nem discussões.  
E era _tão_ mais simples, não era?  
_Mas então não se devia sentir tão doente e prestes a vomitar como estava. Draco encarou as latas de tinta no chão e soube automaticamente que tinha que começar pelo vermelho. A cor da sua paixão por Hermione, a cor do pecado com Astoria, um pouco da cor da sua traição. Pegou no pincel, submergiu-o na lata e atirou a tinta vermelha para a tela preta vezes sem conta até ela estar repleta de pontos vermelhos._

Quando o Potter abriu a porta da sua sala e viu Astoria no seu colo, sentiu-se o maior filho da puta do mundo. Depois de tudo o que o Potter disse a Hermione de "_não confiar em Malfoys_", depois de tudo o que Ron lhe disse sobre o "_se ele te faz mal...!_", ele acabou por a trair. Numa merda de um escritório. Porque achava que estar com Hermione era aprisionante demais.  
E nesse momento ele desejou voltar atrás.  
_Pegou noutro pincel e dirigiu-se à lata de pinta branca, porque Hermione era uma luz ao fundo do túnel, um lugar feliz onde ele podia descansar... Mesmo que só agora soubesse isso. E é uma puta ironia só ter chegado a essa conclusão depois dela sair da sua vida. _

Não tentou correr atrás do Potter, nada do que ele dissesse, muito menos aqueles clichés do "_não é o que estás a pensar!",_ o impediria de contar naquele momento a Hermione o que tinha visto. E ninguém o culparia de salvar a amiga quando o noivo dela andava enrolado com qualquer uma no trabalho. Nem Draco o culpava. Mas não o culpar não significava que tivesse coragem para olhar Hermione nos olhos. Porque não tinha. Porque olhar nos olhos dela seria a confirmação que ele era o maior verme do mundo. E ela diria que ele a tinha usado. E ele não saberia o que dizer.  
E então ele fugiu, como um cobarde.  
_Encarou o seu trabalho. Ainda estava no início, ainda não tinha muito dele, muito da história deles. Pegou no castanho dos olhos dela, dos olhos que ele não foi capaz de enfrentar e repetiu a operação. E cada pincelada no ar era menos um bocadinho do peso que ele sentia nas costas._

Hermione não quis acreditar nas palavras de Harry e esperou pacientemente por Draco durante sete dias. Sete dias. _Sete miseráveis dias_. Até que ele chegou, e ao olhar para o ar culpado dele, o semblante arrependido, a barba por fazer, ela soube que era verdade. E desta vez ela apenas foi embora, porque ela ainda era Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy voltou a ser o seu inimigo de infância.  
E quando ela foi embora o mundo dele ruiu.  
_Astoria tinha olhos verdes. Por cada beijo, por cada toque, por cada olhar, por cada vez que interagiram, Draco pegou noutro pincel e mergulhou-o na lata da pinta verde. E atirou-a com uma força quase sobre humana enquanto chorava, como uma pequena criança, como tinha chorado pelos seus pais, como tinha chorado quando Hermione se foi._

Algumas escolhas são relativamente simples. Deixar ir Hermione foi uma delas. E por incrível que parecesse, nunca fez qualquer tentativa para se explicar porque sabia que não havia perdão. E passados uns meses recebeu uma carta de Ron Weasley. E lá dentro estava um convite de casamento. Sentou-se e releu vezes sem conta os nomes que estavam no cabeçalho. E lá estava Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger. Não havia qualquer sentido naqueles nomes juntos com a palavra casamento por perto. Não podia haver.  
Hermione desapareceu, e agora sim, sabia o que era estar sem ela.  
_Voltou a olhar o seu trabalho. O preto, o vermelho, o branco, o castanho, o verde. E ele precisava de mais. Precisava de mais sentimentos, de mais recordações, naquela tela. Foi aí que ele se dirigiu ao roxo, e essa foi a cor da sua mágoa. A cor das suas lágrimas, a cor da raiva que sentia por Ron, a cor do ódio que não conseguia sentir por Hermione. Porque a culpa era dele. A puta da culpa era só dele._

Depois disso, foi simples casar com Astoria, apesar da aversão que tinha pela mulher. Passava o máximo do tempo possível no trabalho e tudo o que queria era olhar para Hermione _Weasley_, tudo o que queria era que ela lhe dissesse que ele era _o tal_.  
Mas isso não seria o suficiente agora.  
_Finalmente Draco pegou no último pincel e mergulhou-o na lata da tinta amarela, apatia da sua vida._

E depois disso ele soube que estava pronto. E tinha a noção que nunca ninguém saberia que o que ali estava, e que apenas iriam ver pinceladas coloridas, como um arco-íris de felicidade.  
_Já esgotado, Draco limpou o suor da sua testa e encarou o resultado final. Ali estavam elas, todas as cores da história de Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy. Todas as cores das suas vidas, todas as cores da sua traição._

* * *

**N/A**: PRENDA DE NATAL PARA A FILHA MAIS LINDA DO MUNDO. TE AMO **JUH** DO MEU (L)

agradecimentos aos leuh por serviços prestados à comunidade... humm... ou coisa do género HAHAHAHA


End file.
